


Прививка от

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020), Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, Werewolves, Фандомная битва 2020, наручники
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: Прибывший на конференцию Франкенштейн вынужден остановиться в дешевом отеле вместе со своим телохранителем.
Relationships: Frankenstein/M-21 (Noblesse)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Прививка от

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Пока ты спал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300827) by [fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020), [Shantriss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss). 



> Автор вдохновлялся текстом [Пока ты спал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300827)

Выражение лица у девушки за стойкой было настолько кислым, что Двадцать первому и самому захотелось поморщиться, словно во рту у него оказалась сочная долька лимона.  
– Тридцать восьмой, – вяло буркнула она, оглушительно грохнув на столешницу массивный брелок с выбитыми цифрами. На Франкенштейна, впрочем, это не произвело никакого впечатления, и выданный ключ он подцепил с таким изяществом и ослепительной улыбкой, словно находился в холле какого-нибудь отеля Ритц. Других громких названий бесстрастно наблюдавший за всем этим, сцепив руки за спиной в заученной позе охранника, М-21 просто не знал. Получив ключ, Франкенштейн отвернулся от стойки, плеснув шикарной гривой тепло-золотистых волос и наполнив крохотное помещение ароматом дорогого одеколона, и двинулся туда, где угадывался коридор. Двадцать первый шустро подхватил оставленный на полу дорогой чемодан и собственную дорожную сумку и направился следом, как и полагается хорошему подручному. Проводить их, к слову, никто даже не взялся.  
– Совместный номер? Ты серьезно? – скрывшись от глаз девушки-портье, М-21 чуть ускорил шаг, равняясь с Франкенштейном, и поудобнее, хоть и не так представительно, закинул сумку на плечо.  
– Какой был, – Франкенштейн на ходу поправил волосы, и Двадцать первый снова втихую потянул носом. – Не переживай. Полагаю, кровати здесь такого размера, что искать друг друга будем – не найдем.  
Двадцать первый только с сомнением скривил губы.  
Дверь открылась со скрипом – верхнюю петлю давно стоило бы смазать.  
– И не расскажешь, чего это тебя на такой экстрим потянуло?  
Обстановка в номере, может, и соответствовала тем трем звездочкам, которые пририсовал себе этот отельчик, но никак не вязалась с присутствием в подобном месте Франкенштейна. Тот стоял, оглядывая безликую, давно как следует не чищеную мебель, потом прошел к окну и осторожно, словно опасаясь взметнуть облако пыли, приподнял занавеску и бросил взгляд через стекло. М-21 покрутил головой и, решив, что диван здесь должен быть малость чище пола, сбросил на сидение свою ношу. Где-то внутри, под вытертым от времени плюшем, жалобно тренькнула пружина.  
Франкенштейн обернулся на звук, потом на Двадцать первого, и расслабленно улыбнулся.  
– Мне нужно морально подготовиться к завтрашнему дню, – развел он руками.  
– И как тебе в этом поможет задрипанный гостиничный номер?  
Франкенштейн несколько раз провел ладонью по сидению стоящего у окна кресла и только потом рискнул присесть, расположись с таким изяществом и грацией, словно находился на приеме у Ее Величества. Или, скорей, на ее же троне.  
– Понимаешь, – начал он, – завтра на конференции будет столько показного шика. И столько людей будет усердно вылизывать мой зад, что мне просто необходимо заранее зарядиться чем–то совершенно противоположным, если не хочу, чтобы завтра затошнило от всех этих заискивающих улыбочек.  
– Ты же, вроде, не выступаешь? – попытался припомнить М-21, стряхивая гипотетическую пыль с оставшейся свободной части дивана и усаживаясь.  
– О, нет, – подтвердил Франкенштейн. – С этим я давно уже завязал. Но, завтра убедишься сам, а пока можешь поверить мне на слово – спикеры на подобных мероприятиях обычно далеко не главные звезды. Люди, которые приезжают туда, давно уже не пытаются услышать что-то новаторское и прорывное. Они просто ищут полезных знакомств. И вся эта конференция, по сути, вовсе не колыбель новых идей и двигатель науки, а самая настоящая ярмарка тщеславия.  
В-принципе, как-то так М-21 себе это и представлял. Но одно дело – втайне догадываться, а другое – получить подтверждение из первых рук.  
– А ты на этой ярмарке, – полюбопытствовал он, – продаешь или покупаешь?  
– Обычно покупаю, – кивнул Франкенштейн. – Все-таки, иногда на трибуну умудряются пробиться люди с действительно стоящими идеями. И таких я никогда не оставляю без поддержки. Но это не отменяет того, что многие будут пытаться купить меня. И, к моему сожалению, это никак не будет связано с моей несомненной гениальностью.  
– И почему мне сейчас так тяжело верится в то, что заискивания и лесть тебя напрягают, – М-21 криво усмехнулся.  
– Напрягают. Когда не относятся к моим истинным талантам.  
– Понимаешь, – пару секунд спустя, все же решил пояснить Франкенштейн, – завтра мало кто будет думать о том, сколько бесценных изобретений я подарил нашей медицине. Больше тебе скажу, о размере моего интеллектуального вклада в науку вообще мало кто догадывается, потому что слишком многое я сделал до того, как прадедушки завтрашних делегатов появились на свет. Да и в наше время все научные разработки, которые можно применять к обычным людям, я ввожу через подставных лиц. Официально же для всего мирового и научного сообщества я – лишь известный и щедрый меценат. Стипендии талантливым студентам, несколько грантов, которые я учредил, и помощь исследовательским центрам, – М-21 мысленно отметил, что Франкенштейн скромничает. Тао, добравшись до финансовой истории босса, им озвучил гораздо больше, включая, например, более десятка гемодиализных центров, полностью находящихся на его финобеспечении, и несколько лабораторий по изготовлению высокотехнологичных протезов, продукция которых бесплатно поставлялась в детские клиники.  
– И плюс пожертвования, – закончил между тем Франкенштейн. – Большую их часть я совершаю анонимно, конечно же. Но мир устроен так хитро, что почему-то слишком многим об этом становится известно. А человека, готового тратить деньги, все хотят иметь у себя в друзьях или, минимум, хороших знакомых. И поэтому, увы, завтра за мной, а точнее, моей личной благосклонностью и готовностью оказать благосклонность финансовую, будет вестись настоящая охота. А насколько слащавыми могут быть речи льстецов, ты вряд ли можешь даже представить. Вот поэтому мне и нужно немного побыть в месте, где на меня будут смотреть как на останки таракана на подошве старого ботинка. Где отвечать мне будут лениво и сквозь зубы, и где швейцар не бросится открывать мне дверь, а коридорный не будет подхватывать мой багаж на ходу. Этакая… прививка от лести, пожалуй. Это, собственно, и есть единственная причина того, что меня «потянуло на экстрим», – процитировал его Франкенштейн.  
– Доходчиво, – согласился М-21.  
***  
Несмотря на всю убогость здешней ванной комнаты, Франкенштейн полоскался под душем уже без малого час. М-21 глянул на наручные часы. А затем – на разобранную постель. Кровать, к слову, была вовсе не таких размеров, как предполагал Франкенштейн. Обычная двуспальная кровать с жестковатым, по сравнению с домашним, матрасом. Но, если честно, все равно это было лучше, чем многое, на чем ему вообще доводилось спать. И хотя он уверен был, что Франкенштейн в жизни видал и не такое, но все равно, представить его здесь было сложно. Даже его пижама, аккуратно разложенная на этих вываренных до бесцветного состояния простынях, выглядела здесь чересчур неуместно. М-21 осторожно подошел ближе. Ткань мерцала и манила. Он украдкой погладил кончиками пальцев борт воротника, а затем рукав. Шелк – наверняка, натуральный – ласкал кожу. Гладкий, струящийся материал. Кажется, если попытаешься взять – проскользнет сквозь пальцы. Мелькнула даже шальная мысль, а не выскользнет ли в ней Франкенштейн из кровати.  
– Хочешь примерить? – раздался позади тихий голос с легкой ноткой усмешки.  
– Нет, благодарю, – он все-таки сумел не отдернуть руку, как застуканный воришка, и неторопливо обернулся.  
Франкенштейн стоял, привалившись плечом к дверному косяку, и сушил волосы пушистым полотенцем. Как оказалось, к ночевке в сомнительном отеле он подготовился заранее: захватил из дому и любимые тапочки, и полотенце, и банный халат, который сейчас был наброшен прямо на влажное тело. М-21 поспешил отвести взгляд от тяжелой капли, выскользнувшей из-под линии роста волос и устремившейся вниз по шее, к ямке над ключицей и ниже…  
– Хочешь потрогать еще? – заговорщически предложил Франкенштейн.  
– Воздержусь.  
– Хочешь потрогать на мне? – голос скатился в непозволительно интимный шепот.  
– Иди ты в жопу, – нахмурившись, беззлобно отмахнулся М-21, втайне злясь на собственное смущение, и выскользнул из комнаты, стараясь даже через ткань не коснуться при этом Франкенштейна. В спину ему донесся тихий, мягкий и, мать его, такой сексуальный смешок.  
Наскоро ополоснувшись под душем и переодевшись в штаны и футболку, М-21 в нерешительности застыл возле сумки с вещами. Поколебавшись немного, все-таки открыл внутренний карман и только потом перешагнул порог спальни. Франкенштейн был уже в кровати – положив под спину подушку, изучал папку с какими-то распечатками. Темная ткань его пижамы все так же резко контрастировала с дешевым постельным бельем. Подушка на второй половине кровати лежала на месте и, казалось, даже одеяло в этой части было не потревожено.  
– Чего ты там мнешься? – окликнул его Франкенштейн, не отрываясь взглядом от текста. – Иди сюда, – и он приглашающе хлопнул ладонью по свободной половине. Не то чтобы М-21 этого не ожидал… Все-таки луна уже давно миновала первую четверть и неуклонно прибывала, а это последнее время вносило в его быт определенные коррективы. Удержав тревожный вздох, он подошел ближе и сел прямо на одеяло. Франкенштейн отложил распечатки и взял небольшой футляр с прикроватного столика.  
– Как себя чувствуешь? – мягко спросил он. – По времени цикла еще рановато, но если из-за смены обстановки и часового пояса чувствуешь, что стоит вколоть препарат – говори.  
К себе М-21 прислушивался с того самого момента, как они вышли из самолета. И всю дорогу до отеля. И тот час, что просидел в комнате, ожидая, пока Франкенштейн выберется из ванной. И, особенно, последние полчаса. Но коварная луна не оказалась настолько капризна, как он опасался.  
– Нет. Все в порядке.  
Франкенштейн кивнул и убрал футляр обратно.  
– Тогда ложись и постарайся выспаться.  
Если бы все было настолько просто…  
– А может..,– начал М-21 и запнулся. Франкенштейн пытливо взглянул на него, ожидая продолжения.  
– Если я… – попытался он снова.  
– Ох, М-21, – покачал головой Франкенштейн с веселой усмешкой и напускным недовольством. – Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя так, словно я заманиваю девственницу на ложе греха.  
Захотелось снова послать его подальше. В Двадцать первом и так нарастало волнительное возбуждение, и в крови играл азарт от близости скорого полнолуния, а тут еще и Франкенштейн со своими непристойными подколками. И челюсти сводило от желания ответить, но разумная часть сознания велела не поддаваться, помнить о контроле и держать себя в руках. Потому что расцепи он сейчас ноющие зубы и разреши пуститься в пляс языку, на свет вырвался бы другой ответ, неправильный, продиктованный опьяняющим предчувствием и обнажающимися инстинктами. Не тот, отстраненный и остро-хлесткий, что дал бы М-21 еще два дня назад. Поэтому он просто молча запустил ладонь в карман и бросил на одеяло пару металлически-поблескивающих колец, соединенных цепочкой. И следом – вторую такую же и небольшой ключ.  
– Ты опять об этом? – Франкенштейн задумчиво подцепил на палец оказавшиеся ближе к нему наручники.  
«Да, черт возьми! Опять!» – хотелось бы рыкнуть Двадцать первому. Пусть он сейчас и не чувствовал необходимости в разработанном для него транквилизаторе, но хрен там он согласится просто заснуть в незнакомом месте без каких-либо предосторожностей. Вообще, это был предмет их регулярных споров.  
– Да, об этом, – прилипнув взглядом к металлическому блеску, ответил он максимально спокойно, незаметно выравнивая зачастившее было дыхание.  
– Да как пожелаешь, вообще-то, – пожал плечами Франкенштейн, с усталым вздохом проводя по волосам. – Если уж эти браслетики так тебе по душе…  
М-21 кивнул и, наконец, забросил ноги на кровать. Пока Франкенштейн не успел передумать, схватил и защелкнул кольцо на запястье, а второе пристегнул к одному из прутьев изголовья кровати. Закончив, протянул вторую руку Франкенштейну, и тот закрепил ее с другой стороны. По вертикальным прутьям кольца свободно ходили вверх и вниз, позволяя сесть или, наоборот, сползти еще ниже. Если бы они ночевали в разных номерах, он бы использовал одну пару, перекинув цепочку через прут. Так и застегнуть и расстегнуть браслеты он мог бы сам. И никто бы при этом не ворчал и не закатывал глаза. Но, раз уж он сегодня спит с Франкенштейном, то можно использовать обе пары. Тем более, что лежать так намного удобнее.  
– А сам спать сегодня не собираешься, – полюбопытствовал М-21, глядя, как Франкенштейн перекладывает ключ от наручников на столик к футляру с заготовленными шприцем и ампулой.  
– Еще пара страниц осталась. Не переживай за меня. Спи, – ответили ему с тихим смешком, и волос мягко коснулась теплая ладонь.  
Металл приятно холодил руки, игриво касаясь запястий в том месте, где под тонкой кожей пульсируют вены. По плечам и позвоночнику разливалась расслабленность. Кажется, Двадцать первый даже не сдержал облегченного вздоха. Пусть он и сам понимал, насколько хрупкой и ненадежной защитой были простые наручники, но их вес на запястьях все равно давал ему хоть какую-то иллюзию контроля. Конечно, они не смогли бы удержать его, случись худшее, но… по крайней мере, он сделал хоть что-то, ведь так? К тому же это была пусть и секундная, но все же фора для того, чтобы Франкенштейн успел вогнать ему транквилизатор. Устраиваясь головой на подушке, он какое-то время еще сквозь полуприкрытые веки наблюдал за возобновившим чтение Франкенштейном, а потом закрыл глаза. Чужое присутствие выдавал запах, ощущение приятного тепла сбоку, да шелест страниц. М-21 привычно накрутил цепочки наручников на ладони, чтобы чувствовать их в захвате, и позволил себе погрузиться в дрему. Уже сквозь сон он уловил движение матраса, щелчок выключателя, легкий шорох и усилившееся ощущение тепла под боком. Оно было успокаивающим, оно говорило о надежной силе рядом. Но все равно внутренняя тревога отказывалась покидать его насовсем, лишь ослабила свои объятия до едва ощутимых.  
***  
Разбудило его прикосновение. Не случайное быстрое касание шелка к плечу, а настойчивые приятные поглаживания по животу под тканью футболки. М-21 выдал какое-то сонное мурлыканье и потянулся, подставляясь. Возле самого уха довольно фыркнули, и ладонь скользнула под резинку штанов.  
– Тебе разве не нужно хорошенько выспаться? – М-21 снова непроизвольно прогнулся – сонное тело было отзывчиво на ласку. – Чтобы завтра ослеплять всех не только своей несомненной гениальностью, но и цветущим видом.  
– Для этого мне и пары часов хватит, – напомнил Франкенштейн и прикусил его ухо.  
– И как я мог забыть… – М-21 повернул голову, ловя в поцелуй дразнящие губы.  
Франкенштейн грациозно перетек по нему, оказываясь сверху. Сильные пальцы вплелись в волосы, заставляя откинуть голову и открыть рот шире. Языки сплелись, рот наполнился вкусом чужой слюны. Ритмичные проникающие движения, прерывались жаркими вздохами. И вот на это тело среагировало просто бешено, молниеносно наливаясь возбуждением. По венам, опаляя, заструилась чистая похоть. М-21 зарычал и потянулся ладонью к растрепавшимся пшеничным прядям. Тихо звякнул металл о металл, обрывая движение.  
– За сломанную кровать я платить не буду, – строго предупредил Франкенштейн, и М-21 прекратил трепыхаться, тяжело дыша и глядя на его мокрые губы. Франкенштейн опустил ладони на его грудь и с нажимом повел к плечам и дальше, по раскинутым в сторону рукам до самых запястий. – Эти твои браслетики… – прищурился он, откидываясь назад, усаживаясь ягодицами прямо на набухший член. – Толку от них ноль. Но знал бы ты, как они меня заводят.  
Слова еле доходили до сознания сквозь грохот крови в ушах. А вот касания… На них он сейчас наоборот реагировал слишком остро. М-21 вскинул бедра, потираясь о подставленную задницу. Привкус крови говорил о том, что он, сам того не заметив, успел выпустить клыки. Франкенштейн плавно раскачивался на нем, то вдавливая в матрас и делая соприкосновение до болезненного плотным, по приподнимаясь. М-21 машинально облизнулся, пожирая его глазами. Заметив это, тот поднес к губам ладонь и забрал в рот несколько пальцев, напоказ лаская собственный язык, потом откинул голову назад и повел рукой вниз, расстегивая пуговицы на черной пижаме. За пальцами оставался тонкий влажный след, который невыносимо хотелось повторить собственным языком, и М-21 снова дернулся вперед, сквозь боль в вывернутых руках. Франкенштейн лишь с усмешкой толкнул его в грудь, опрокидывая обратно, и дернул плечом, сбрасывая шелковую ткань. Потянул руку, стаскивая ниже рукав, и сжал обнажившийся сосок. Пижамная рубашка так и осталась наброшенной на одну половину тела, и глубокий блеск черного шелка создавал сексуальный контраст с матовой белизной холеной кожи. От этого зрелища мышцы внизу живота словно сами собой напряглись, снова подталкивая напряженный член вверх. Сильные руки внезапно вцепились в низ футболки М–21 и рванули в сторону, распарывая ткань до самого горла. И следом Франкенштейн гибко прогнулся вперед, змеей скользя по его груди. Нервы обожгло контрастом: прохладная скользкая ткань и бархатное тепло на его разгоряченной коже.  
– Я ведь предлагал потрогать еще, – хриплым шепотом напомнил Франкенштейн, приподнимая руку со спущенным рукавом. Темная ткань теперь прикрывала всю ладонь, оставляя на виду лишь самые кончики пальцев. – Я знал, что тебе понравится.  
Рука нырнула между ними и вниз, оплетая член Двадцать первого скользящим прикосновением. И в этот раз удержать рвущийся рык не было никакой возможности. Франкенштейн пьяно облизнулся, приподнимаясь на свободной руке и жадно вглядываясь в его лицо. Ладонь между тем продолжала ритмично терзать его член шелковой лаской. Двадцать первый щелкнул зубами в опасной близости от насмешливо изогнутых губ. Хотелось больше. Ярче.  
Франкенштейн выпустил его плоть и поднял руку, задумчиво разглядывая темный влажный след на ткани, затем поднес ее к лицу и вдохнул запах. Зажал в зубах и чувственно потянул, полностью стаскивая рукав. А затем без предупреждения скользнул вниз, резко сдергивая с Двадцать первого штаны, и вобрал его стоящий колом член в рот, придерживая у основания. Сдерживать хриплое рычание М-21 уже даже не пытался. Когда Франкенштейн работал ртом, сохранять контроль над собой смог бы только покойник. Глубоко и мокро. То лаская губами одну головку в имитации поцелуя и мягко скользя ладонями от середины члена вверх и вниз, а затем обратно к центру, то забирая глубоко в горло и пошло влажно чмокая. М-21 бился и выгибался под этими умелыми губами, хватаясь за прутья в изголовье кровати. Взмокшие ладони бессильно соскальзывали по металлу. Слюна стекала по его промежности вниз, и под задницей уже чувствовалось мокрое пятно. Франкенштейн погладил скользкими пальцами его анус, дразня, но не проникая, и М-21 рванулся резче. Металл врезался в запястье, немного отрезвляя. Он перевел взгляд на натянутую цепочку. На напряженной руке вздулись вены. Что сломается быстрее: цепь или прут, на котором закреплен второй браслет? Франкенштейн мебель портить не велел. Но и прямо не запретил ведь…  
«Похер, – мелькнуло в голове. – Если что, сам заплачу…»  
Он резко дернул рукой. Не выдержала, все-таки, цепочка.  
Осознал он это с некоторым опозданием, в тот момент, когда, вплетя пальцы в густые волосы, уже с силой вбивался в податливое горло. Бедра и поясница горели. Еще немного, и он кончит.  
Внезапно пальцы плотно сжались, пережимая мошонку и основание члена, заставляя почти взвыть от утерянного удовольствия.  
– Эгоист, – внезапно оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу, прошипел Франкенштейн, прикусывая его губу и дергая за волосы. Поерзал на нем, видимо, спуская штаны – по голым ногам М-21 скользнула ткань. А потом медленно опустился на него, выдавливая весь воздух из легких тихим протяжным стоном.  
Вцепившись в изголовье и охватив его ногами, Франкенштейн двигался быстро и жестко, громко гортанно вскрикивая. Звуков секса тот никогда не стеснялся, и от этого член вставал еще тверже. Двадцать первый захлебывался тихими всхлипами, затраханно дыша, шарил свободной рукой везде, куда мог дотянуться – по плечам, спине, заднице, во рту, безуспешно пытаясь поймать мокрый игривый язык, кусал подбородок и шею – одними губами, чтобы не оставить следов. Оргазм прошелся по телу жаркой волной, скручивая напряжением все мышцы и освобождая мгновением позже. Кончил Франкенштейн раньше него или позже, он в этот раз даже не заметил. Сейчас тот лежал, блаженно откинувшись на его колени и все еще обнимая его ногами. Грудь его уже перестала бешено ходить, обмякший член замер на испачканном спермой животе. Двадцать первый осторожно погладил покрытое испариной бедро. Внутреннее волнение ушло, начисто смытое удовольствием. Все-таки его тело устроено был до отвращения примитивно.  
– А мною ты от чего прививаешься? – с усмешкой спросил он чуть погодя.  
Приподнявшись на локтях, Франкенштейн задумчиво посмотрел на него. Затем потерся о голое плечо щиколоткой и откинулся обратно.  
– Ну, скажем так, – промурлыкал он в потолок. – Тебя я принимаю не в терапевтических целях. А исключительно для собственного удовольствия.


End file.
